Rin Empire Armed Forces
The Rin Empire's Armed forces (organized into many different 'armies') known to it's people as the: Militum or the 'Imperatoria viribus'. They are one of the largest and argubly best fighting forces in this galaxy a potent weapon of expansion and defense. History Early History: Modern Developments: Structure The Military is organized into multiple 'armies' each with it's own sub formations. Other smaller formations do exist for more specilist oriented fromations or for direct Imperial formations. The supreme commanders of the Military are the 'Lord Commander Militants of The Empire' of which 15 such individuals exist each having oversight over a Segmentum Ultima at their side sit another 15 individuals the 'Lord Admiral Militants of The Empire'. The only 'civilian' oversight they recieve is the office of the Tribune, but even they cannot deny orders from any high ranking member of the military. The Military is a interesting one with the line between army and fleet blurred at best. Although both have independent chain of commands the rely on each other for survival this means imperial task forces will usually apoint a 'Marshal' that is the head of both the army and fleet formations in the area. Some marshalships are permante positions within the Empire. Service Branches: The Imperial Army: The Imperial Army is the largest formation with it's ranks being made up with the basic infantry of the Empire all the way to specilist like the 'Storm Troopers' and 'The Immortals'. Within it's basic infantry is a clear distinction: Mechanized Infantry and Infantry. The Mechanized Infantry use outfitted corvettes with drop pods. They sacrafice most of their hangers for these drop pods and greater speed on their corvette. Their corvette still has smaller vessels inside however in the form of duel purpose gunships and retreival boats which act as fire support for the mechs and pick up. The mech suits themselves are all purpose killing machines with the pilot inside a 'cage' encased inside the suit. They also have a controller in the corvette who guides them along their mission doing the 'hard work' and freeing up the actual pilot to do the bulk of the fighting. Mech fighters are pretty much mobile tanks with heavy armor, fire power, and great mobility used to blast the enemy into submission both quickly and brutually. Also, due to the speed of the corvette and their gunships, they are able to be quickly redeployed across the Empire's crisis zones. The Regular Inantry use slightly larger corvettes with multiple hangers that house their dropships and a few special vehicles (retrevial and medical ships). They are organized in larger fromations then the mechanized infantry (100 men per platoon compared to 60), but their corvettes are slower and their drop ships not as heavily armed. They are used to storm positions or as strike teams to quickly sieze a point and then get back into the dropships and leave if necessary. Each soldier is outfitted with a simple suit of power armor and the basic assortment of weapons. The basic soldier is more 'offensive defense' oriented with heavy armor and decent weapons so they can charge forward while laying down fire. The Legions: The Legions are the supreme fighting forces of the Empire and are a soly offensive force used to conqueror world after world for the glory of the Empire. It is becuase of this their ships are made to both take a beating, have devestating weaponry, and are rather speedy. While the legionary themselves rotate more to a 'unstoppable advance' with heavy armor and heavy weapons to take a beating and give it back ten fold all while making a constant, albeit, slow advance. The Legions are what you could call autonomus armies with each having their own fleet that also serves as their mobile base. They have everything they need for sustained campagins of conquest and the numbers to back it. Each legion is a army initself with little support from the Empire at large necessary to keep up their conquest just a influx of troops to help garrission their conquest so they can move on to other ones. Legions are actaully not recruited like the common soilder instead they are selected at young ages and sent to the Proelian worlds (a client race) to be trained and drilled to perfection. They are raised to have a fanatical loyalty to the Empire and it's Emperor. The Legionaries themselves are hardened warriors fighting for their living god (The Emperor), promise of paradise (Paradise worlds that they recieve a villa upon if they can live out their term), and they are actually bannished from the Empire. Unable to return unless they achieve victory for the Empire and conquest to fulfill it's needs. The Imperial Fleet Some would argue that the Imperial Fleet is the real pride of the Empire displaying it's power across the Empire and beyond. Within it's ranks are the basic sailors to the hardened veterans that are in countless formations and vessels. No matter what a factions politicians and commanders will tell you, their sailors know to fear and respect the Imperial Fleet. With it's awe inspiring amount of fire power to the sheer power and size of some of it's vessels. The Fleet itself has accepted a doctrine of: Peace by Force. By that they mean constant patrols, but also power. Their vessels are built to take a beating and they are built to show off. They are usually parked over worlds to be intimitated or on the flip side to show the Empire's citizens that the Empire is present and does indeed protect. The Ships themselves are built to be big, powerful, and heavily armoured. They are built in dagger to diamon type shapes that have been proven to both take massive amouunts of damage but also have the chance to reflect lighter weapons. Their weaponry is of the 'over kill' type seeing as the Battleships of the Empire wish to play it safe. Why worry about a fight when you are confident in your own fire power and armor? The moral boast alone is worth the expense it takes to build a battleship. Auxilia: The Auxilia is comparable to the 'Foregin Legion' with no questions asked when it comes to recruitment. It's ranks are made up by a diverse group of people from foreginoers, runaways, criminals, and second chancers. Their fromations are also augmented by criminals give the death sentacne with the choice of: Execution or Redemption. The Auxilia grants citizen ship to it's fighters for a 20 year service (15 if one takes a serious injury in battle). They also promise housing and saftey for their families during their term and upon completion they offer full citizenship to the Auxiliary and his family (close family only). On top of this they are given a pension, decent housing, and a pretty good resume for any employer. The Auxilia itself is employed only in the outer worlds in the frontlines of the Empire being the secondary offensive army that commonly fights with the legions and also serving as a 'crisis army' sent to the hot spots and crisis zones to augment native formations or to turn the tide. They are equipped much like the regular army save with special dstinctions and their own commanders (recrutied from veteran officers of the Imperial Army) Imperal Civil Defense Force The Empire does not seperate it's police forces from the military they are all part of one super organization. They are however seperate branches with the Vigilistum co owning this branch (Vigilistum being the judicial arm of the Adepta) It's ranks are made up of the common citizens and legions of drones and robots that help their masters. Usually the Civil Defense Force is organized around a man and his 'pack' of robots with the controller being the only one that can make and confirm a leathel shot. The drones help survey the officers surrondings and can highlight targets (controlled by a operator at the police's HQ) and mark friendlies. The Civil Defense Force also acts as a militia of sorts although this side of the CDF is usually of native origin it's old military and police formations changed slightly to conform to Imperial standards. Category:Rin Empire Category:Rin